Refrigeration systems may be configured in a carbon dioxide booster system. This system may cycle CO2 refrigerant to cool a space using refrigeration. The refrigerant may be cycled through a low temperature load, low temperature compressor(s), a medium temperature load, and medium temperature compressor(s). However, when the medium temperature load is not present, the temperature of the refrigerant cycled through the medium temperature compressor(s) may be too high for the medium temperature compressor(s) to handle, which may lead to unsafe operating conditions.